Wedding
by rhia256
Summary: Katniss has to show that she love's peeta i suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you know that after I read chapter 5 of the second book after peeta proposes I thought of this and wrote it down **

**I know it goes on a different path the book does but I like it**

**and there are no spoilers**

I look at the mirror and see myself but It doesn't feel like me I promised myself I would never do this and yet here I stand

Cinna and the others are doing the final touches and are saying how beautiful I am, I look in the mirror and see myself wearing a dress cinna designed

At the top a white strapless that makes my chest look bigger than it is, at my torso it ripples over it's self with a golden mockingjay that has been painted on and faded on purpose so to not destroy the traditional look and over my hips and legs it flows out in the traditional way and has a fire at the bottom that comes to my knees and has been faded like the mockingjay, the dress stops just at my toes I will have to make sure I don't trip

My hair is pulled back so that ringlets of hair cascade down my back, my make up is simple and nice with hints of gold at the edge of my eyes

The music starts, I'm handed a bouquet of red, orange, yellow and white flowers and tears start to fall I tell everyone it was out of joy but it was because if I did see myself getting married it was the opposite of this

I imagined us in the field of daises just mum and prim and maybe some other people, me in my best dress, a hand full of daises, my hair in the simple braid I always had, when I walk I see a man with black hair and grey eyes

But now I'm walking to a man with ash blond hair and blue eyes I stop beside him and hand my bouquet to one of the flower girls everything is a blur all I hear is peeta saying "I do"

And then they gesture for me to continue I pause I whisper it but everyone can hear me "I…….no!!!!!" I run down the aisle and then I hear a gun shot a moment later I feel pain in my abdomen I look down, my dress is red with blood

I know they'll just heal me and force me to do it again so I take a chance that this is live and yell at the top of my lungs "i love Gale Hawthorne" and every thing goes black

**Well tell me what you think please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**all right i wasn't planing on making more of this but i go so many R&R's i just had to continue**

Letting you know that these " " mean it's said out loud

I wake up in the white room and feel that they've tied me down

A door opens and there he it president snow "how are you?" a sick smile crosses his lips

"what do you want?" there no way he was just checking up on me

His eyes go cold but still keeps the smile "lucky for you we were able to cut it right before you said Gale's name"

damn it my one chance gone "how did you explain me getting shot?" I'd like to hear this "natural there where Pease keepers at the wedding so when they hear the noise the came rushing in and not realising the bride was the one running around so full of love they shot thinking it was someone trying to hurt her"

I just stared at him not able to think if everyone will believe it "so what now?" he was bound to have plans

"your going to tell the districts that you love Peeta and that you wish to try the wedding again" he turned and started to leave

"and if I don't" I yelled, he stoped I couldn't see his face but I knew it was cold as ice

"then there won't be a home, family or friends to return to" he left the room and I just looked at the door

**i know it's short but i'm still new at this please R&R the more i get the faster i go :)**

**p.s if you have any idea's on how you think the story should go let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here's chapter 3 I hope you like it**

**Remember I'm still new at this please R&R**

Me and peeta are at some type of studio for the whole day we've just been switching clothes, make up and accessories and posing in lovey dovey ways us kissing, hugging, just staring in each others eyes and relaxing it was ok

Until when we where changing for the final one they got the clothes out and i just stared at it "special request from president snow" said the stylist

Lingerie was all that he was holding a light purple frilly bra with see through matieal just ending at the bottom of the butt and some frilly underwear it was just a daze as they put is on me it did look nice but it was lingerie

When I exited the change room there was a bed and not just any bed a king size with a floral pattern on the quilt and pillows and it had see through curtains that were tied back to the posts and flowers alone the curtain top(this is what I'm trying to say, I'm not good at explaining detail http://www . findbedandbreakfast . com /images /propertyImages /2513 /standard_vrs_ .com /images /propertyImages /2513 /standard_vrs_) it was beautiful

Then Peeta entered wearing no top just thin pants he took in the scenery and just stared an me with apology in his eyes we both knew what they wanted us to do "we are not doing this"

"oh don't you want to show everyone how much in love you two are" his cold voice sent chills down my spine "president snow I didn't see you there"

"I though I'd just check on you, so off you go we want lots of passion" next thing you know he'll be getting us to sleep together or worst in front of them

We slowly got on the bed this took all of my acting ability to not look disgusted at my self for what I'm about to do, me and peeta are facing each other standing on our knees "katniss are you sure you want to do this everyone at home will see" he whispers of course I don't want to do this but I have to be in love with peeta so I have to do this I have to relax I have to pretend that snow, the camera crew, stylist's and everyone at home isn't watching "don't worry about me could you just start this off do what ever is necessary to get snow of our back" I whispered back "ok say if you want me to stop"

He lightly grapes my hand, caresses my cheek and stared in to my eyes I can tell that he's always wanted me and he can have as much of me as snow wants he leans in and brushes my lips with his, me kisses me tenderly then it gets deeper he lays me down so he holds himself above me I see flashing from the camera, I have to forget them think about peeta I sling my arms over his neck and kiss back

After a few more pictures they call the end of day, when I get to our room I order something to eat just some soup, bread and hot chocolate then there's a knock at the door "come in" it's peeta "hay are you alright katniss if any of that was out of place let me know" "it's alright it was just the fact of the clothes they had us in and the scenery" "well at lest it wasn't nude" he smiled I know that he was trying to cheer me up "but what if they want that next time or more, peeta I can't do this to you it's crule" peeta sat next to me and slung an arm over my shoulder " katniss I love you, you know that but if you can't love me back, I'd rather keep you as a friend" peeta is so sweet if it wasn't for gale and the capital I could see myself fall him

He started humming a tune I remember from my childhood and I fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I'm doing my best with grammar but I'm so busy, when I have spare time I will go over all the chapters and try to fix them **

**Love ya**

I woke up in my bed alone, Peeta must have gone to breakfast i see that i am in pyjamas but i don't remember changing did Peeta..... no he would never do that i must of changed myself

I get up and relies this is my bed but not my room the door opens and Peeta is there "hay Peeta what's" i stop something's wrong, his eyes are glazed over like he's not here "Peeta" i hear that cold voice as he enters the room "now we have a problem Katniss everyone still doesn't believe that you two are in love but lucky for you i thought of something that should work" he clicked his fingers and Peeta jumped me and pins me to the bed

"Peeta what are you doing" "there's no point I have had him hypnotized" what on earth is happening "what do you want" "well as I told you some people still don't believe that you two are in love so your going to have a child" what he can't be serious a child "so why didn't you just make me pregnant while I was a sleep wouldn't it have been easier than this" "why yes artificially inseminating you would be easier but this way you get the punishment I been wanting to give you since you pulled out those berries"

he started to leave, I looked in to Peeta's glazed eyes "Peeta don't do this" I was cut off "oh and try to relax then is shouldn't be to painful" I could hear the smile in his voice and he shuts the door

**all right this I don't want to have to turn this into something M rated so I'm going to put the next bit as a separate one shot**

**so keep an eye out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay the one shot is up so go read it**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computers been F*CKING up……… stupid vista**

I just lay there with Peeta on top of me i try to get him off but he won't move a bit, so I just relax and try to forget the pain

_Morning_

When I wake Peeta's body had been replaced with a blanket, I get up and see Peeta with his clothes on, sitting on a chair with his head in this hands "Katniss what happened?" I can't see it but I can hear it, he's crying "Katniss what happened? One second I'm having dinner, and then I wake up with you …. Well ON you naked and blood on the sheets"

I look down and see that It's true, there's a dried blood mark about 30 cm in diameter I look under the blanket and see than there is dried blood on and between my thighs, OH GOD how do I tell him what happened and what he did to me, I know I can't blame him it wasn't his fault but, I was still technically rapped by him.

"Peeta i…i don't know …I can't " I moved my legs "aahh" i gasped in pain god that hurts, Peeta sits on the bed and hands me my clothes, I slip on the top but don't even try for the pants.

"Katniss I need you to tell me what happened, I can only guess I have no memories of the night just waking up here and seeing you like that, please tell me I didn't do what I think I did" he looks me straight in the eyes, well I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later.

I told him it all as best as I could, after I told him there was two minutes of silence "oh Katniss I'm so sorry I can't believe I did that" I cut him off "it's ok it wasn't your fault, but if I get the chance I will kill Snow ……. very slowly"

I look at Peeta and see him thinking about something "what are you thinking about?" "Well I can't understand why he would do this I mean other than pain and this between us but what gain it there in it"

Oh god I'd completely forgotten about that, I put a hand on my stomach "he wanted us to have a child" it takes a moment for him to process it and then his eyes grew wide "what" "we could have and knowing Snow he properly injected us with some sort of fertility treatment so we properly just did conceive a child"

**Ok I've got two ideas on which way this should go so R&R and tell me if u want sad ending or happy ending**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day i just lay in bed thinking...about the future, there is no future if i don't keep up this act

"what are you thinking about"

"you don't want to know"

"look Katniss, i...i know this isn't the life you dreamed of..."

"or dreaded"

"i will do the best i can to protect you...and our child"

"i just hope that last part doesn't come true"

I open my eyes and see Peeta laying on the ground with his hands under his head, i get up and sit next to him, he looks at me and raises an eye brow

"yeeeeees"

"You know" i lean forward so that i'm hovering above his face "i expect a guy to at least take me on a date first"

"your quite cheerful for someone who not that long ago went through hell"

"i'll get depressed tomorrow"

Peeta sits up "so what do you want to do"

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing, talking and laughing

After dinner, i start to think about my stomach what it might hold

"Peeta what are we going to do.. i mean if i'm not pregnant now then it's just a matter of time till snow will try again...and i can't bring a child in this horrible place" i'm on the verge of tears

"let's just sleep on it, we'll talk in the morning"

"Peeta"

"Katniss you've been through a lot today, let's talk about it when you're refreshed" he starts humming the tune that always puts me to sleep

I wake in the middle of the night Peeta is on the ground asleep i step over him and go to the bathroom, as i wash my hands i look at myself in the mirror, i can't be a mother i just can't, i splash my face with water and just stare at the sink till my face is dry

I think of my options, i can't run they'll kill my family and i can't get to my family before they do, i can't play along forever

I walk along the building for half an hour, i finally decide to go back to bed

On my way up the stairs i trip and catch myself "that was close i could if really hurt..." i could of hurt myself i could fall and they can't go after my family because it was an accident but they could just heal me up...but there is still a chance that i'll be dead before they find me

I stand at the top and turn around just relax...i fall...i taste blood...then black


	7. the months go by

**hay i've had ppl messaging me aking to up date so here it is**

**btw i now have someone to proof read for me so yay better story!**

…iss…..Ka….Katniss….. oh ….god…no…help!…

Beep…beep….beep…beep….. Make it stop it hurts my head….beep…..beep…beep….I try to reach for whatever is making the noise but am stopped, I open my eyes and see that my arm is covered by tubes and needles attached to my arm.

I panic, I rip at them, try to get them out of me…..there is some other noise, ice runs through my veins and I pass out.

* * *

When I come to I see…green? Trees and grass I'm in the forest in District 12, l have my bow and ,arrows; I breathe in the air like it always was and run, I run till my legs and lungs burn.

It was a dream I haven't left yet, I'll find Prim and everyone we'll run away and….and where's the fence?...I must be running the wrong way

I look to the sun to see what time it is but there is no sun, it's like the sky is emanating light, so I look for anything to tell me where I am….there! A tree that I once shot aiming for a squirrel; it's not that far from the fence, I keep running

But it's not a fence it's a wall, iI look for any form of entry, I claw at it till my hands bleed.

Something's dripping down my chin, tears? I'm crying

"Let me in!" I put my back to the wall, "PLEASE!" I can hear footsteps on the other side

"Katniss?"

"Prim?"

"Katniss RUN!"

A gun shot

"PRIM?"

Nothing,

"PRIM!"

* * *

When I wake again I'm in my room but it's seems different

The door opens "Peeta how are…." then I see his face, he's angry… What is he angry about?

"What?"

"You"

"Me?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"I just"

"KILLING YOURSELF WON'T HELP ANYONE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE BECAUSE OF YOUR 'FALL' HE'S SAFE HOUSED US, THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR I CAN HURT OURSELVES WITH - WE'VE GOT PLASTIC CUTLERY, NO STAIRS, NO BATH, NO WINDOWS, WE ARE LOCKED UP HERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND TO COVER UP YOU AND I NOT SHOWING OUR FACES IN PUBLIC, HE'S TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU THINK SOMEONE WANTS TO HURT YOU AND THE BABY"

"Wait… when did he tell the public I was pregnant?... How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three – four days, he told everyone last night….Katniss… Snow visited me two nights ago, he said that if I don't stop you from hurting yourself he's not just going to hurt your family but mine as well"

So not even death is a way out, I guess I have to play my part. There is nothing I can do I just have to….

"I'm still pregnant?"

"It's amazing what they can do"

* * *

The months go by, my belly gets bigger I start to get scared

It's really happening

The first time I felt it kick I started ripping at my belly, Peeta had to calm me down.

I tried to drown myself in the sink but when I passed out my face fell out of the sink so I was ok

The plastic cutlery didn't even scratch me

That's when I truly gave up, I just laid in bed while my belly grew only eating what Peeta gave me and getting up for the bathroom…I didn't even fight the doctors anymore, just let them do their thing.

Peeta tried to talk to me, tried to get me to see the brighter side…

But…there was no use

* * *

Oh god! I could hump a tree

I need a shower, as I clean myself I feel the bump, how could anyone find this attractive?

Ok the hormones have done something to my brain, since when do I care about looks?

When I get out I put on the maternity clothes they have given me, then there's a knock at the door

"Come in Peeta" he enters and something in me stirs

"lWell you seem happy"

"It must be a pregnant thing" Peeta sits next to me and I suddenly get hot

"Sleep ok?" I lean into him

"Wonderful" I start to rub his leg, what has gotten into me? I can't control myself

"Katniss" Ii rub his chest

"Hmm?" I start to play with the top of this pants

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

I undo his pants button, He gets up in a rush

"what are you doing?" he does up his pants

I don't know why but I get really upset by that,

"It's because I'm fat is in it?"

"Wait.. What?"

"I'm not attractive and you don't like me anymore or you would be all over me"

"What has gotten into you?"

"Go away" I turn my back to him

"Katniss what did I do"

"It's what you didn't do…, don't you like me?"

"Yes but …look I think I know what you want but…. I can't do that to you…again"

"What if I asked you to?"

"I…I want to but… I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you" I get up, somewhat put my arms around him and kiss him

* * *

When I wake up the bed is wet…..wet?! god no this is not happening

"PEETA!... PEETA!"

I get up and make my hobbled way to his room I stop just outside his door by the pain

"PEETA!"

I open the door and Peeta is half way out of bed

"Kayniss wha..."

"My water broke"

I grunt in pain and collapse. Peeta runs to my side

"I'll get you help"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"They're not getting anywhere near my baby" _my_ baby? I guess the maternal instincts have kicked in, I never thought of it as my child. Oh god more pain, Peeta takes me to his bed

"Katniss what do you want me to do?, I don't know anything about this"

"Just catch it….ahh…the doctors would have ensured there is nothing wrong."

The pain was worse than anything I've ever experienced but I managed not to scream so no one would know what was happening, I push, push, push and push till finally, I hear the crying and Peeta talking but I'm so tired…. I just…want …..to …sleep.

**i hope you like it**

**please review**


End file.
